Fuck Wearing Boots (Label Queen)
by Solstice1394
Summary: So we all know Brian as the label queen but is he like all us women who sacrifice pain for buaety as they say in the show Brian is a label queen. Brian/Justin one-shot of the post season Brian flying to New York to see his Sunshine. prepares unbeta's as of yet.


Title: QAF Fuck Wearing Boots (Label Queen)

Warning: Cursing

Fandom: Queer as Folk

Pairings: Brian and Justin

Spoilers: none

Summary: Brian and his fashion over pain he is such a woman with all his beauty over pain.

Disclaimer: I don't mean to be seen as someone who is doing anything wrong I just love Queer as Folk the show belongs to Showtime and the respective parties. Until then I just really like to flatter by borrowing Brian for a second.

Brian was in the airport heading out of town to meet Justin. He was running late and just trying to get through the security talk about nuts. He was not going to miss his flight but he was still antsy to get to New York.

He was wearing his tight jeans, a nice sweater but his choice in footwear was less than comfortable. Boots that had a small heel he was tall already but now he was 6'4" instead of 6'2" his usual height. They were a bitch but they went with his clothes and the outfit was supposed to make Justin drool when he saw him. Truthfully Justin could have seen him anything and he could have could have made him drool.

He boarded the flight and after traipsing through the airport and being on his feet all day he was wondering how straight women wore fucking stilettos. No way did any comfort loving dyke want to compromise that with high heeled shoes. Women in general were crazy with there "pain is beauty" shit and fashion was past of that. When he had gone through cancer he had rethought his whole perspective on how much pain he had gone through only to have more pain added from the radiation and vomiting. Don't get him wrong he was still a label queen but now he liked his comfort. The only problem being that tonight he was dressing up to see his Sunshine and the only part of the outfit that was uncomfortable was the god dam boots.

He normally brought another pair of shoes to wear for the fact the bomb shoes they had back a few

He normally brought another pair of shoes to wear for the trip but it was an anniversary today. He looked at his watch and was glad when he reached his gate, he was on time now. He brought his tablet out and waited for the staurist to give him his scotch.

He looked at the stock market and listened to Fleetwood Mac and Jim Dean because they were melodramatic but also the music that he listened to when he was 14. He looked at some files that he had to sign in order for some of his up and coming ad-execs to have a new contract. He looked at some pictures of his family when he was done with all of that and it the plane still hadn't taken off yet.

He decided to turn it off and put it away having just this book that he had been reading. "The Time Keeper" by Mitch Albom he could probably read it by the end of the flight, it seemed that everything kept getting in the way to read this small book. He turned his phone off and saw that the captain come on the intercom signaling the trip was going to start.

He liked the book it was about death and the man who wanted to live forever and the girl who wanted to die and leave the world. Then there was the time keeper just sitting in the cave listening to the world asking for more time. Albom was the author he favored when he read "Tuesday's with Morrie," while under radiation treatment had changed some thinking for him.

Some of the quotes stuck out to him, but it didn't matter it was an amazingly good book Mel had been right about the book. Lindsay was doing better now that she was away on college teaching and Mel was being the mom she wanted to be. She was making a little money being a notary and Gus was doing pretty good and so was JR. He waited for the descent of the plane it was a short trip from the Pits to New York. The plane ride had been a short respite for his aching feet, so that when everyone was departing the plane.

He stood and felt his feet protesting the second he stood all 6 feet of him carried on one bones named after a god. One carried the planet on his back and the other was named Talus he remembered that now after how many years of college and taking Anatomy and Physiology. He left the plane grabbing his bag from the overhead and excited to see his Sunshine.

He was walking through the airport and it was like no one was there, so when he saw that no one was around he sat down and checked his phone. He waited for it to turn on he saw a text from his Sunshine.

_Waiting in the lobby were is your sexy ass outfit! =#D _

_Are you blushing? XD _Brian sent back.

_Maybe what is taking u so long?,_ Justin tapped on his phone he had already grabbed Brian's luggage from the conveyer belt, he had seen the bag a million times since Brian had started traveling to New York.

_I'm sitting up here in one of the chairs my feet r killing me! _Brian sent back he wasn't going to hide the fact that his feet hurt from Justin, this day had not been what he had been expecting.

_Oh well I figured it would something to do with ur shoes ur wearing those boots again rnt u? _Justin tapped back on his little phone, Brian knew he liked those boots but his feet were also sexy barefoot as well.

_Yeah…_Brian typed he thought of his other pair of shoes in his luggage the j-41 they were a car companies shoes that wanted a new ad campaign.

They gave his entire team that worked on the campaign a pair of free shoes. Surprisingly they were ridiculously comfortable, waterproof and the traction was great. He had made them his sneakers he thought for a second, why didn't I wear them, they didn't look that bad. But he had wanted to maek Justin drool like he always did.

_Get down here we can get in my car and get to the hotel lets ditch the dinner. XD_ Justin typed in his phone and headed over to the stairs for were he could meet Brian.

_There r shoes in my bag in the pouch can u pull them out I'm coming now,_ Brian texted back and tore off his shoes. Why didn't women do this, not wear high heel boots? He walked down the stairs and saw held the boots aloft over his shoulder as he came down the stairs.

"I think I like this look better you looked fucked," Justin shouted too Brian coming down the stairs.

Brian was still wearing his outfit that was comfortable his boots slung over his shoulder. He walked down the stairs in his padded socks a smug smile on his face when he saw his Sunshine. He reached the bottom step and Justin reached up to kiss his very tall and sexy boyfriend.

"Hey how are you babe?" Justin gave Brian this laughing smile as he handed over the shoes.

"I like my outfit I hate my boots though, they pinch like a cunt," Brian smirked as he pulled on the J-41 Vancouver blue shoes.

"I see, you want to go?" Justin asked when Brian put the boots in his luggage and pulled it over his shoulder so he could give Justin a proper kiss.

"Yes," he kissed Justin, "I," a kiss, "want," another kiss, "to," another kiss, "leave," as the final kiss.

"I like your persuasiveness ever considered being a lawyer Mr. Kinney," Justin cheekily smiled.

Brian only smiled when he stopped kissing his boyfriend. He pulled an arm over Justin's shoulder and walked with him out to the parking garage.


End file.
